A Reason to go to War
by J.E.P 1996
Summary: Always felt that the British Ministry of magic could have done better than how it did. All they really needed is a kick in the pants and this is a really big one...


Disclaimer: I don't own anything or I wouldn't be on this site writing relatively free fiction, expect my concept and plot

London, MMM 1970

Most of the large atrium was dead quite as the main viewing penisive blinked out of existence and the main light turned on illuminating the room filled with Ministerial officials and veterans of law enforcement and war. The very notion that all three type are in a single room highlight how volatile the situation is.

A scarred man sighed and another man with a long white beard rose up from his seat and spoke the chilling truth " So we are at war once more?" to the now captivated audience of men and women. Many of whom shuddered at the cool tone for which the man known as grandfatherly and gentle spoke.

"It would seem Albus that the time of Peace and Love is over before it ever began and that hallowed halls will fill with the veils of darkness and death once more." Said Alastor Moody with newly elected Minister Bagnold nodding in weary agreement once more, still the atrium was silent many wondering if suicide would be honorable now or if they have homes outside of the Isles.

"Mr. Crouch how many Aurors do we have on active service as of now and how many do you need?" Questioned the now pale Minister to the sweating man that is the head of the DMLE and former Veteran of the last Great War of magical nature. A man that many would call shrewd and a complete and utter bastard, yet the man that in the coming would go down in infamy as the man that saved Britain's Noble Heritage or the Man that walked Both Paths.

"Madam Minister has of now we have nearly two thousand men and women armed and ready to fight for Queen and Country, most of them have been bloodied." Spoke Director Crouch with pride in his tone as he continued to update the upper echelons of the Ministry of Magic. "In Reserve we have nine thousand most of them retirees of Alastor's era waiting and mostly willing to don the crimson robes of the Department."

As he spoke this some of the fear that was apparent in half the room ceased to exist and the feeling was replaced with a new one, hope and maybe just maybe national pride in a room mostly full of cutthroat politicians. As Minister Bagnold took this all in and processed it all with Occulmency at light speed, during that moment of controlled silence she spoke once more. To the single mundane in the room a man that while had no true mana in his body was still a man to respect and fear, his name was Mr. Smith personal retainer of the Windsor Family and liaison to the British Magical Government. "Mr. Smith what is Her Majesty's Response to the hell that is about to come to our glorious Isles?" And with a parting jab of contempt "Especially with all these anti-gun laws taking any all means of modern self-defense."

Mr. Smith knowing that jab was well meaning got off the phone with the Prime Minister and aforementioned Queen and smiled a blood thirsty smile. "Why Miss Bagnold what anti-gun laws would that be, last I checked and that thirty seconds ago those laws were rescinded and a several militia laws were put in its place." To the startled but now relieved Minister of Magic who was once worried about mundane causalities in four figures or more. "Our Government would never allow the death of millions come after some shit writing that the former Government had made, especially when our newest generation of loyal Britons are at risk in a home brewed war." Continued the ever serious Mr. Smith whom shuddered at his idea of London burning and its people murdered and rape by the thousands by these KKK wannabes _I will never allow that to happen so mote it be in the eyes of the lord!_

"Then it is settled…..the days of this self-titled Dark Lord are numbered for no one murders members of the Royal Family and gets away with it." Spoke an angered Charles Potter leading General of the Magical Expeditionary Forces of the British Magical Empire as threw a new paper that had huge bold letters across the main page proclaiming the death of Princess Diana of Wales who unknown to most was related to the main Potter family.

And so the tides of war had reached the British Isles once again and with the spilling of Royal blood, the dye was set. The days of tolerance were over and the days of death had begun, because in the end only a Briton can kill another Briton even if that Briton is a self-absorbed from a defected whore and a stupid wannabe noble. Thus began the first Modern Civil war in Briton would it be glorious or would it be just another era of death for their beautiful nation and the death of all they knew….

Fin?

**AN***

**I know that Princess Diana didn't die in the seventies, but I did need a good motivator for both parts of the British Government to get off their high horses and actually do something about it.**


End file.
